


Love is Never Easy

by niel4ong



Series: NielOng is Love [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drunk Kang Daniel, Failed Attempt of OngNiel Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Angst, One-Sided Relationship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong
Summary: Seongwoo should have told him sooner...





	Love is Never Easy

**Author's Note:**

> It's supposed to be a fluffy OngNiel, I swear. All the fluffy scenes were floating on my mind before the devil took over my brain.  
> It turned out the devil inside me is a sap I just can't help it!
> 
> Anyway, a 1k drabble written during a hectic time. Yay! Haven't finished my task yet, but I posted a fic instead. T^T
> 
> Also!!! Happy News to everyone /sniffs/   
> Please welcome my awesome, lovely, sweetest, etc etc beta reader @SquishyHope !!! This is the first fanfic she's beta'd for me <3   
> Let's pray she doesn't get tired of me XD /amen/
> 
> Enjoy the fic while I'm going back to my task in hand~

“Ong~! Ong~! Ong~!”

 

Seongwoo sat up from his bed, where he was trying to fall asleep until just few seconds ago. He had heard someone calling his name in a strange manner. He blinked few times, trying to process the situation. It was past three in the morning. He groaned as he heard the voice calling his name again, wishing he could just ignore it and fall back into his desperately needed sleep. Alas that was not to happen.-

 

“Seongwoo-hyung! Hyung!”

 

Whilst registering what was happening, another voice joined the chorus.

 

Seongwoo heard Jisung groaning from the bunk bed below his. “Just get out, they’re looking for you!”

 

Even the nicest and kindest human being Seongwoo had ever met, would have been irritated by the fact that some, probably drunken, men were shouting his name from their shared dormitory's living room. Seongwoo hurriedly climbed out of his bed and down the ladder, murmuring an apology to Jisung which he returned with a " _hurry up hurry up they’re nosy_."

 

When he saw Daniel's nicely made and empty bed, he had an idea of what type of mess awaited him. He sighed and proceeded to meet the troublemaker.

 

There he found two guys, the 96 liners of the group sitting side by side on the couch. Jaehwan was drunk singing the saddest and most pathetic ballad song he could come up with in that state, while Daniel was giggling next to him, giving the main vocal some weird noises as adlibs.

 

“What are you guys thinking?? Are you thinking at all?” Seongwoo walked closer to them, hitting their arms lightly, hoping that it would bring them back to their senses.

 

“ONGIE~!!” Daniel made grabby hands at him and successfully caught Seongwoo’s arms before pulling him down to fill the empty space next to him on the couch. Daniel clung to him like a koala, resting his tired body on Seongwoo’s shoulder, and letting his face dive into the bliss that was Seongwoo’s neck.

 

With the loss of Daniel’s attention, Jaehwan started singing louder and increasing the pitch of his notes in such a way that he could be compared to a dolphin in mating season. Seongwoo tried his best to kick Jaehwan all the way from his uncomfortable position-on the couch squashed by Daniel's weight.-

 

“Shut up!! Everyone is sleeping! You’ll wake them up!” he shushed them, while struggling with Daniel who seemed to be desperate for his touch.

 

It didn’t take Seongwoo more than thirty seconds to regret his attempt when Jaehwan started to laugh his manic laughter in attempt to wake the others up, calling the members's name one by one, imitating Captain America’s infamous line of ‘Avenger Assemble’ and changing it to ‘Wanna One Assemble’.

 

“Oh God!”

 

Seongwoo sighed in relief as he saw that Jisung had made his way over to rescue him. He made a pitiful look at Jisung who was clearly annoyed at the two drunken men. Jisung was fast and before he knew it Jaehwan had already got a hard hit on his head.

 

“IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!” Jaehwan wailed, kicking his legs into the innocent wooden floor. Challenging Jisung. Bad move. _Very bad move._

 

Jisung hit him on the head again, followed by an uncountable amount of punches on the bluffer’s arms. “I’ll take care of him, you take care of Daniel!” he ordered as he literally dragged a screaming and kicking Jaehwan to the bathroom while covering Jaehwan’s mouth with his hand.

 

“Ongie Ongie Ongie~!” Daniel sung softly as they were left alone in the living room now, Smelling of alcohol and Seongwoo just wanted to get as far away as he could. At least Daniel was much easier to handle than Jaehwan.

 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Seongwoo said, trying to untangle himself from Daniel to no avail. “Come on, big guy!”

 

Daniel shook his head. Instead he circled his arm around Seongwoo’s neck. “Ong-sshi~ I ssaww yyou~,” Daniel then said, as he started to sniff, crying for something Seongwoo was unaware of. Or maybe he did know, because he felt a pang in his chest.

 

He turned to his side to look at the drunken and sleepy Daniel, the younger’s eyes were closed tight but a tear escaped from the corner of an eye.

 

“Sssw ya, ksssing,” his words were incoherent but Seongwoo could figure out that much. The loud thud in his heart was inevitable.

 

“Let’s talk tomorrow, ok? Let’s just sleep, Niel-ah…”

 

“Ddnt wannaa!”

 

He saw Jisung coming out of the bathroom with a slightly more sober Jaehwan. The leader guided him to the biggest room of the house. Putting aside his guilty feelings, Seongwoo was determined to do his part. So he forced himself to get up along with Daniel’s weight. The younger grumbled all the way to their shared bedroom and Seongwoo carefully put him on his bed.

 

He helped the younger with his shoes and flannel shirt. Now as Daniel looked a bit more comfortable, Seongwoo pulled the blanket over his big figure. He studied the younger’s handsome face, and couldn’t help but notice the puffy eyes. He was about to brush his fingers to wipe the dried tears on the corner of his eyes when Jisung opened the door and made his way inside.

 

“You should talk about it, Seongwoo-yah.”

 

The oldest spoke almost in whisper, soft but stern.

 

“I’ll talk to Minhyunnie first thing tomorrow morning,” it was the best promise Seongwoo could offer for now. “We really should have told him sooner.”

 

“Now, don’t be so hard on yourself," Jisung said, with genuine concern in his eyes. “It was difficult for you, too.”

 

Seongwoo smiled weakly, showing his gratitude towards the kindness of their leader.

 

“Now sleep, you have big mission tomorrow,” Jisung yawned, before slowly retreating back to his bed. Seongwoo sighed and looked at Daniel one last time before climbing up, back to his bed just to spend the rest of the night thinking of the best way to tell Daniel about his relationship with Minhyun.

 

The best way to tell Daniel that he loved Minhyun.

 

If only it was easy.

 

The fact, it wasn’t.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and suggestion are so much loved <3  
> Thank you!


End file.
